Love Spiral Struck
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sue's (OC) father comes into town along with her brother to come and get her to bring her home. But her friends, Hiyono and Ayumu will do whatever it takes to keep her. Can Ayumu find a way to keep Sue by his side?


Spiral: Bonding of reason

Love Spiral Struck

Suki was in class with Ayumu Narumi and Hiyono Yuizaki when her brother, Wataru Kiryu, comes into class.

"Brother? What do you want?" Suki asked.

"Hello sister. I need your help. Now!" He demanded.

Suki didn't have a choice. she followed her brother outside and thankfully she knew Ayumu and Hiyomo would follow her.

"What on earth is this about?" Suki asked her brother again. "Wataru!"

"Suki Kiryu. You are in deep trouble." There stood her father.

"What? What did I do?" She asked. She hadn't done anything.

"You left America. You came here. And lived. You need to come home." He father said.

"Excuse me?!" Hiyono shouted. "Last I checked she has a mind of her own. She can stay if she wants to." She spoke to her father.

"Who are you?" Her father asked. "She's a friend in school. She's nothing important." Wataru said.

"Rude!" Suki shouted. "She's a close friend!"

"Like Ayumu." Wataru said his name. "Yeah. I know. Love blinds you sister. Come home."

"NEVER!" Suki yelled.

"I won't let you." Speaking of which. Ayumu stood in front of Suki with an arm out. "Suki stays here. She wants to live her you let her."

"Boy. You have no idea-"

"Wataru. Shut it." Mr. Kiryu said.

Suki's father seemed impressed. "So, your Ayumu." He spoke.

He took a few steps forward. He was facing Ayumu from just a couple of feet.

He grinned then laughed. "It's been too long. You grew up well." He said suddenly.

"Father!" Wataru shouted. "Son. This is the younger brother of the man I told you about." Mr. Kiryu chuckled. Kiyotaka Narumi. That's your older brother."

"Yes." Ayumu spoke.

"Your brother. Was the man with everything." Mr. Kiryu said.

"Father. You knew Kiyotaka?" Suki asked.

"Yes. He was a bright young man. And if you don't remember you said one day you'd marry him once you were older." Her father chuckled. "But that was a long time ago. And you did meet his brother at a young age."

"Father!" Both Suki and Wataru said.

"Son. There is no need to worry. I did wish my daughter, you told me about being with Ayumu." He said.

"What? No! That's not at all what is-" Suki couldn't explain it.

"She's fine. My sister in law, she works a lot and we enjoy the company of an old friend." Ayumu said.

Suki didn't know what to say.

"Look. She's a big part of MY newspaper club. So, she can't leave." Hiyono said.

"Vary well. Suki. How would you like lunch?" Her father asked.

While Suki was flattered. "I can stay? Well we have to get back to class." She said.

"Wait. Class? Wataru! You said she wasn't in a class." Her father raised his voice.

"How about dinner?" Ayumu offered.

"Alright. When and where. I'll be there." Mr. Kiryu said. And with that he left with his son.

Ayumu, Suki, and Hiyono went back into class.

Later in the club room, "So, you wanted to marry Ayumu's brother." Hiyono teased.

"I don't remember any of that. But thank you bother for standing up for me." Sue said.

"Then here's something else. Why did your brother think you loved...Ayumu?" Hiyono asked.

Sue didn't want to answer. But she had to or else Hiyono wouldn't leave it alone. "I have no idea. But he didn't know Ayumu's last name was Narumi." She shrugged.

"Guess that's true. But still..."

"I guess you can't afford to lose a good reporter?" Sue changed the subject. "Oh yes! I mean you and Ayumu are the perfect team together!" Hiyono said smiling.

Ayumu wasn't listening.

"So, Ayumu!" Sue raised her voice. "When and where are we meeting my father?" She asked.

Ayumu just shrugged. "I have no idea. Wherever we run into each other." He just said.

Normally Sue would let it slid but... "Um...this IS my father. He likes to be informed on a plan." Sue said.

"I figured. By the look of his clothing." Ayumu said.

And that was that. Ayumu finished his show till it was time to head home. Hiyono wished the two luck and Ayumu and Sue walked into town.

As the two walked on there were no words spoken.

Sue hated the quiet. She she tried to start a conversation. "Ayumu,"

"Can I hold your hand for a second?" He suddenly asked.

Sue froze hearing his ask that. "Why?"

"Call it a test." He said. Ayumu held out his hand to her. "Scared? Kiryu?" He smirked.

Sue glared and placed her hand in his. She felt two fingers pressed on her wrist. She did the same as he but... "What is this about?" She asked.

"Your brother. What he said earlier. Do you really love me?" Ayumu was checking her pulse. Seeing how she reacts without needing to see her face.

"Sure. Why not. I'm sure my brother says I love you because he thinks he knows me. I'm always the target for "love" in any guy." Sue said. She was trained for this kind of thing. Being raised mostly in a training facility to become a spy, means you are more sneakier then you think.

Ayumu should know this but... "Guess you pass." He said. "And is the reason for that because you like me back? You did just confront my father to keep me here." Sue said.

Ayumu didn't show any facial expressions however, Sue could tell slightly from his pulse, he heart was racing.

"What's wrong? Love spiraling around you? Did you get struck or something?" Sue teased.

Ayumu didn't say a word.

Sue let go of his hand. They continued to walk till reaching a familiar place.

"The brooke in the city." Sue said resting her arms on the railing.

Ayumu did the same next to her. "You and I would met her every night. Because you always wanted someone to talk to." Ayumu said.

Sue laughed. "Yes. And you were, are the one person who'd ever listen to me." She smiled.

"We have the same smart brains, but we have different personalities." Ayumu took her hand in his. "What are friends for."

Sue felt her heart ache. But she smiled. She didn't care. As long as she stayed with him, her childhood friend, best friend, she would be just fine. "Thanks, Ayumu Narumi." She said.

"Were both just spiraling through life." Ayumu said.

Sue couldn't argue with that. "Vary true. And with love all around us. Those kids, Hiyono, and each other." Sue said.

Ayumu got closer to her. His breath against her ear. "Love huh?" He whispered.

Sue kept her cool. "Ayumu. What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Well," He turned around, looking behind him. Sue turned to see what he was looking at. And it was a seafood place. And her father and brother were already inside. "How did you-"

"I could tell your father was a bit of a sailor. So figured sea food. And plus, your favorite food is Sushi." Ayumu grinned.

Before Sue could say a word Ayumu slowly leaned in closer to her. "Ayumu. You are just so,..." She didn't have words.

"Nice job controlling your pulse." He said to her. Sue finally closed her eyes, and Ayumu closed his. And in a second there was no gap between them. Ayumu kissed Sue.

Sue wanted this for so long since she came back here from America. And now, she does. She has Ayumu all to herself.

They pulled apart after a long and lasting moment. "That took you long enough." She said. "I know. Shall we go and talk with your father and brother now?" Ayumu asked.

Sue nodded and they walked in, hand in hand, together.

The End


End file.
